To Love or not to Love
by SummersHello
Summary: By accident, Lucy is impregnated with Laxus's child but he doesn't know and she doesn't know what to do. To keep or give away, stay or run, love or not to love. Laxus x Lucy (Lalu) (hints of Nalu)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My second fanfiction! 'The Masquerade Ball', i'll surely finish soon enough. Please review but no flames thank you.

I don't own Fairy Tail, uh and all those important rights.

* * *

She spewed up the remaining contents of her breakfast into the toilet bowl. she landed onto the side of the bowl and breathed heavily and thought _why do I feel so weak.._

"Lushy! are you here?" Happy called out. _They'll probably freak out if they find me like this.._

"Let me get changed!" She replied acting as if everything was normal.

"Oi! Happy let's go eat!" Natsu yelled loud enough for her to hear. Lucy didn't care at all, all what was going on in her mind was that this wasnt her first time to throw up in the morning. she thought about all the possibilities about what could cause her to be sick. food poisoning, overeating, pregnancy.. wait.. pregnancy..

* * *

**_FLASHBACK***_**

Two weeks ago was the night of Mirajane's and Freed's wedding and the guild threw a huge party but everybody ended up drinking so much that they passed out.

"Lucy can you bring Laxus home?" Mirajane asked with a smile while having Freed's arm draped around her with a very flushed face.

"where does he live?" Lucy bit her lip, she was uncertain about bringing him home alone since the relationship between hasn't exactly been the best.

"He has runes around his house, I suggest you bring him to your house but if you want you can bring him to our house" she explained, also adding "but Elfman and Ever are staying there, Natsu and Lisanna also Happy; then Freed and I staying there for the night so it's really crowded" she frowned.

"Oh it's fine, ill just bring him to my house then" she gave Mira a hesitant smile.

"Sorry Lucy" she frowned and shrugged "There's nobody else available to bring him home, everybody else brought someone else home or passed out on a bed in the infirmary."

Lucy half carried Laxus home, knowing he was still awake and holding his own weight up.

"we're almost home..ish well mine" she quietly talked to him. She looked up towards the sky and noticed it was a starry night that night, she smiled to herself; and thought "Mom, look how beautiful it is tonight.." Lucy reached her house and laid Laxus on the couch.

"It's not exactly comfy but it'll have to do right?" she shrugged.

"mm" he moaned. Lucy glanced at his face and took in how calm he looked than how he usually did in the guild. She smiled to herself and went off to get a cold cloth and sat down next to Laxus. She cupped his face and gently wiped his forehead with the cloth while Laxus moaned again.

"what is it, Laxus?" Lucy wasn't ready for him to throw up on her.

"Do you need to throw up?" he grunted.

"no?" She was confused but decided it was a no.

"I'm going to go take a bath so if you need water or anything, help yourself" she stood up and walked off to take a bath.

Laxus was aware of everything that was going on. He knew that Mira asked specifically Lucy to take him home, knowing that he liked Lucy; but on his own choice, he decided to drink a lot at the Freed's wedding. He could feel himself turn sober as dragon slayers are quick to get rid of the booze out of their system. He opened up his eyes and looked around the room. it was small, but it was comfortable. He's heard stories of that dense dragon slayer always sneaking into her bed at night. he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. It was clear that Lucy was scared of him, and he didn't blame her. He never did help her out especially when Phamtom Lord attacked and forced her into battle alone with Bixlow.

He decided to go up to Lucy's bed since the couch wasn't really comfortable at all. He laid down on the bed and groaned, it was the softest bed he's been on for long time. He heard the door click and out came Lucy only in a towel.

"Kyaa!" completely surprised, she squealed. Laxus grabbed her quickly and pinned her arms above her head on the bed.

"I thought you were drunk" she squeaked out.

"Dragon slayers turn sober quickly" rather getting to the point and getting impatient. he slowly lowered his head to kiss Lucy but stopped.

"Tell me to stop, and i'll stop" Laxus ordered but Lucy never did say stop.

**_***END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to find any differences. Quickly she called out Virgo, only for her to come out with pregnancy test.

''You called, princess?'' Virgo handed her the pregnancy test and stepped back. Lucy couldn't manage to say a word and just only nodded her head.

''Punishment time, princess?''

''No that's all, thank you'' Lucy thanked her, opening the box. She paced back and forth with her hand on her forehead. _1 minute left. _

What if she really wasn't? Then she wouldn't have to tell the guild and leave also raising a child her own... But then she wouldn't be able to be around Laxus.. _30 seconds. _

Ever since that night, Laxus left on a mission with the Thunder God Tribe and Lucy hasn't seen him since. She didn't know what she would say to him or what she would even do. _15 seconds. _

Thing was, Lucy had her interest in him, asking Mira everyday when Freed was coming back and she always replied 'soon'. But would he actually help her out with the baby? More than just financially? _0 seconds._ She took a deep breath and looked at the stick.

''Positive.'' she answered herself.

''ohmymavis'' she covered her mouth as she gasped. She could feel tells stream down her face as panic washed over her. _What do I do what do I do_. She stepped backwards into the wall as she slid down the wall crouching.

''Oi Luce you okay? I smell something salty'' Natsu banged on the door.

''Natsu please leave!'' Lucy sobbed through the door

''Are you sick? Do you want me to get Wendy?" Natsu asked.

''No I just need to be alone'' she pleaded.

''Luce were best friends and partners! You can trust us!'' Natsu broke through the door with his fist filled with fire only to be put out when he saw his celestial best friend bawling her eyes out on the ground holding her head.

''LUCY!'' immediately he picked her out and jumped out of the Window.

''Oi Happy go get Wendy to the imfirmary at the guild'' he ordered happy.

''Aye sir!'' Happy went flew the fastest he could. Natsu ran with the blonde in his arms while she kept trying to tell him through her sobs that she was fine. Natsu kicked open the guild doors and immediately ran to the imfirmy.

''Hey flame head what's going on?'' ''Natsu stop running in the guild'' Erza and Gray only stopped yelling after him when they saw a flash of blonde hair in his arms. Lucy. Their team member was hurt. Everybody seemed to get the idea that she was hurt and tried to rush into the infirmary, only to be kicked out by Wendy and Porlyusica saying only themselves and master are allowed in.

''Porlyusica there seems like nothing wrong except..'' Wendy told her.

''she's with child'' Porlyusica finished Wendy's sentence.

''who's child?'' Master asked

''I don't know how you're going to take this.'' Wendy hesitated

''It's your grand kid's child.'' Porlyusica once again finished Wendy's sentence.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, if you want you can give me names for the kid! I honestly don't know what to choice haha


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW im so glad you guys like this story! I did gel nails but they such a long time to dry so im gonna write while they dry

* * *

_Previously on.. _

_''I don't know how you're going to take this.'' Wendy hesitated_

_''It's your grand kid's child.'' Porlyusica once again finished Wendy's sentence._

* * *

Master Makarov stared at the blonde that was laid on the bed in the infirmary.

"I'm sorry, master.." Lucy stared at the ceiling, unable to look at him in the eyes.

"Why are you apologizing, child?' master said gently. Lucy didn't say a word, but her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry, my child" Master comforted her.

"Does he know?" She shook her head.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I-I don't know" she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't rush things, for now we'll keep this a secret from the others; yes?" she nodded her head. Master stood up and walked out of the door to give her privacy.

Lucy continued to stare at the ceiling. She could stay at the guild but it would be hard for her if Laxus didn't accept it..? she was just a simple one night stand.. she cried even harder just thinking about it. _Maybe I should leave.. It would be the best, wouldn't it?_ she closed her eyes while tears streamed down her face. she forced a smile. _Yes it would.._

* * *

Master quickly called up Laxus over the communication lacrima knowing the celestial mage would think its best to leave.

"what do you want, old man?" Laxus's face popped up on the screen.

"You need to come to the guild now!" he firmly ordered.

"Why? is it really that important?" Laxus waved him off

"Lucy is pregnant and is debating whether to leave or not!" Master quickly yelled at him. that made Laxus stare him. Lucy was what? pregnant?

"She's-s pregnant?!" he sputtered. Master only nodded. That made his blood boil, who was the father? he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Master only had a face of shock. he didn't understand?

"You-" Laxus shut off the lacrima. He didn't want to hear it knowing Lucy was having a baby and it wasn't his. he clenched his fist as he felt his heart drop. After he came back to the group everybody looked at him weird.

"are you okay, Laxus-sama?" Freed frowned. Laxus looked like he was ready to kill someone but it also looked like he was in pain.

"I'm fine, lets just collect the reward and go home" he didn't look at any of them in the eye, instead he just walked off without waiting on them.

* * *

Lucy knocked on master's door and waited for him to give her permission to come in.

"Come in" Lucy opened the door and closed the door behind her. Lucy took a deep breath and collected her thoughts and words on how she should break the news to him.

"I decided what I wanted to do. I think I should go off on my own for a while to raise the baby" she laid a hand on her stomach. Master had an uncertain grim on his face trying to decide if he should ask her to stay a little longer to wait for Laxus to come back or let her go.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Master asked her.

"I think it's the best for the baby also I can train myself to get stronger" she had a faint smile plastered to her face.

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course" Lucy smiled "but I think im gonna spend a little more than a few years.." Master frowned

"How long?" He asked

"Maybe 5 years at most" She saw him frowned but quickly changed it to a smile.

"That's long, but keep in touch with us and tell us about everything that happens okay?" he handed her a communication lacrima.

"Thank you for everything Master" Lucy hugged him.

"Farewell-l" Master started to tear up. He was going to really miss the celestial mage.

"Luce! are you okay?" Natsu ran towards the blonde after she stepped outside from master's office.

"I'm fine, it turns out it was something I ate" she tried to smile.

"Great! you had me worried" he gave a toothy grin. her heart dropped, she was going to miss her best friend.

"Well bye Natsu, I'll see you later okay?" _in 5 years. _

Lucy quickly ran off home and summoned Virgo to pack all of her things while she talked to her landlord.

"You're leaving?" she eyes widen.

"Uhm yes, I decided I wanted to travel around.." she squirmed under her landlord's stare.

"Take care now.. If you ever want to come back, you're always welcome here" she said her goodbyes and quickly left to the train station.

* * *

It was late by the time we came back, Bixlow and Ever took different paths home while Freed and I went back to the guild to update Mira on the quest only to smell Blondie's scent. Vanilla and strawberries mixed with salt. He frowned but ignored it. He walked through the doors of the guild and heard Freed next to him yell to Mira who was cleaning up.

"Mira!" he yelled out with a smile. She turned around to only gasp and run towards him.

"You're finally back! also Laxus would you like a beer?" she asked with a smile, he just nodded. Everywhere was filled with the scent of salt mixed with vanilla and strawberries.

"If you're wondering, Lucy was brought in today by Natsu" she went back to the bar to continue wiping mugs.

"And?" he sipped his beer.

"Happy said she was really hurt but when she came out, she left immediately" Mira frowned. His hand around his beer clenched. Laxus tried his best not to care knowing the truth. It'd only hurt him knowing she didn't love him in any way.

"Is that so?" Mira glared her eyes at him.

"What do you mean 'is that so'" she stopped wiping the mug. He gulped the rest of his beer and stood up.

"Nothing" He walked up to the second floor to his office that all s-class members had. he opened the door only to slam the door closed behind him, he wouldn't sink in that somebody else than himself impregnated her. His sweet feisty dear Lucy.

* * *

**Still open for names! Please review thanks!**

Answering to reviews;

_XxShyxX_ - haha because it's Porlyusica, she somehow knows everything and thanks!

_Gray to Black_ - haha I'll try my best to write more but I'll probably end up being lazy

_CrystalNyx_ - Thanks for the suggestion!

I feel like this chapter was rushed and it probably was, like I want to pace it, but then it would end very fast. sadface


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I just notice I keep writing "aw" or "haha" im sorry im so awkward

EDIT: OMFG I JUST HAD EVERYTHING WRITTEN AND SHIT BUT THEN MY TAB CLOSED OMFG IM SO MAD WTF NOW I HAVE REWRITE EVERYTHING FML

EDIT 2: eh been so lazy and no motivation, plus all i want to do is draw LOL also alot of writers block

EDIT 3: ehh not gonna lie I have no idea where this story is going also it's now 3:33 am and it's so cold!

* * *

Laxus stared at the empty room. Everything was gone and so was the girl who carried his child. He realized himself that he was the father and he was dumb as that dense pink haired dragon slayer. Where would she be now? Should he go after her and bring her back? or should he let her do what she planned and wait for her to come back?

He dropped to his knees and held his head. A child, that was his; and Lucy's. with _Lucy_. The thought made him feel warm inside as he thought back to the time where Phantom Lord attacked and Mira begged him to come and help them. He was only half-joking when he asked Lucy to be his woman, she had a nice rack but she also had a beautiful face. The whole guild loved her and he too had secretly loved her too, every time he came back to the guild he watched her from the second floor. She would always be with Natsu or Gray, or in the corner with Levy with Gajeel or just at the bar with the demon.

He knew that strawberry milkshake was her favorite drink, that she was writing a book and that even all her spirits loved her. Only his teammates knew about Lucy.

_"Laxus-sama?" Freed was snapping his fingers infront of Laxus's face to get his attention_

_"Hmm?" his absent face showed. _

_"Were you listening at all?" he frowned._

_"He was staring at cosplayer queen" bixlow mocked Laxus_

_"cosplayer queen! cosplayer queen!" bixlow's souls mocked too. Just then, Lucy turned around to the group hearing Bixlow's nickname for her 'Cosplayer Queen'. Laxus immediately looked away. _

_"Come up here!" Bixlow hollered towards her_

_"Come here! Come here!" The souls also hollered. Lucy's face only showed an apologetic smile._

_"Sorry I can't! I'm leaving on a job with Natsu to pay for my rent!" Lucy smiled and waved, leaving the guild with the fire dragon slayer and his exceed._

_"If you were with me, you would never have to worry about that.." Laxus quietly mumbled to himself. Freed only turned his head to him and gave him a pity smile._

_"You should let her know" Freed tried to encourage him._

_"Do it before it's too late" Bixlow also tried. _

_"I'm sure Lucy would accept" Evergreen came out of the corner smiling at him. _

_"Don't you hate her or something" Bixlow asked her perplexed._

_"Of course not!" she huffed. "Lucy helped me with my hair, with that crab spirit of hers" smiling to herself. _

"Are you a friend of the girl's?" A impatient rather plumped short woman who held her hips asked him.

"Lucy's?" his eyes widened. She only huffed and nodded impatiently.

"She wanted me to give this to the guild Fairy Tail, do that for me." She tossed the letters lazily to him and left. Laxus looked through the letters. Levy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira.. Laxus. She wrote a letter for him.. Quickly he opened up the letter and began to read.

**_Dear Laxus, _**

**_If you're reading this, you probably know by now that you're a father. I didn't want to be a burden on you and bring you down so I decided to leave for a while and raise our child. I will come back eventually, please don't come looking for me. Honestly I hope one day we could be something more than just parents. I was thinking of the name to be Mirai, it means beautiful lightning. _**

**_Love, Lucy. _**

Beautiful_ lightning..? _also she wanted to be more than parents to Mirai? **(A/N: Mirai is a unisex name)** He felt his chest grow heavy and decided to obey Lucy's wishes to wait for her to come back to him. _Come back soon, okay?_ he smiled faintly as tears slid down his face.

* * *

Answering to reviews;

_Altairis vogue - _Thanks!

_lolli-dragon12 - _aww haha thanks, ill try but im getting so lazy now

_I'm so awesome - _Thanks!

_Holy Angemon_ - same here! I absolutely love lalu, its my overall ship even though it's a crack ship; ill probably cry if they don't get together haha

_Guest_ - I'm glad to hear you liked my bad written story haha

_I'm so awesome3_ - aw thanksthanks it makes me happy knowing that and thanks for the suggestion! Akira is such a cute name

_BlossomsCherry_ - don't worry im really bad with names too haha and thanks for the suggestion!

_Verana Cyrestia_ - awaw thanks, im just sitting here smiling like an idiot to myself haha

_Gray to Black_ - I'd probably go with japanese names but still cute, thanks for the suggestions; i would go with max if it was american haha

_XxShyxX_ - aw, sorry haha but if i did that; then it would boring wouldn't it?

_iloveanimeandmanga2000_ - I feel bad but then I don't, then thats when I feel like a sadist because I enjoy Laxus's pain haha

_Rogue Assasin_ - I KNOW RIGHT but uh you know its fanfiction haha can't be perf

**Thanks for all the suggestions, I really appreciate it! I decided that I have to hit a certain number for the new chapter comes out? It's still a thought. School started again, and I probably don't have a lot of time to write anymore, since exams + summatives(for those who don't know what they are, they're huge assignments that count 30% of your mark) are coming up in the next few months. I guess I'll update when I hit 25 review? Please and Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** oops I'm so sorry! i didn't realize that half the document was the reviews! LOL also guess what? today, I met** Henry Lau** from **Super Junior M**! my inner fangirl haha also i got a photo with him so I'm really happy at the moment.

* * *

"Child, you're nearly 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant!" Porlyusica scolded Lucy.

Lucy had stayed with Porlyusica as she had taken care of Lucy while pregnant when Lucy traveled around Fiore for 3 months. Porlyusica always said she hated humans but Lucy secretly knew that she enjoyed her company.

"I'm fine Porlyusica!" Lucy giggled. "I was just getting some fresh air."

"You shouldn't be even up! Go inside and lie on the bed." Porlyusica ordered pointing towards the treehouse, Lucy only nodded and smiled at her. After hearing the faint sound of the door clicking, she sighed.

"Humans are such a hassle." she huffed slowly curling the ends of her lips up. She reached into her cloak and pulled at a communication lacrima, waiting for an answer.

"Hello Porlyusica, how are you and Lucy doing?" Master's face showed through the lacrima.

"The girl is nearly close to birth and yet she's up and walking around like a little girl!" she rambled in a breath. Porlyusica cared for Lucy like she was her own daughter, she even taught her basic healing magic skills.

"That sounds like Lucy, unable to sit in one spot" he laughed, only for her to roll her eyes.

"She should be more aware of her condition." Porlyusica grumbled.

"..How much longer?" Master started to ask seriously.

"Around two weeks, I'll need Wendy when it comes that time." she ordered.

"Of course, but what about-"

"I'm not sure, it's up to her if she wants him there or not" cutting him off.

"Are you going to keep her there after she gives birth?" he frowned.

"Actually.." Porlyusica gave off a hesitant frown. "Because she's so young.. She would have a lot of trouble taking care of a baby while trying to make a living since we don't know what Laxus will do or neither Lucy. I found documents dated back in X778, it was about a woman creating a spell that rapidly aged her newborn baby into a toddler. I suppose that if Lucy had a toddler instead of a baby, it would be easier on her."

"Is Lucy okay with it?" Master had wide eyes.

"I haven't told her yet" she casted her eyes away. Porlyusica ended up caring a lot for Lucy, she didn't want her to stress about Mirai.

"But that's all I wanted to tell you, I need to go tend to Lucy" Porlyusica pressed her lips together smiling faintly.

"Thank you for taking care of our nakama" Master smiled and thanked her.

"You be careful as well! You're not as young as your children!" Porlyusica yelled at him.

* * *

Master had asked him to come up into his office as he was about to knock, he heard voices other than his gramps.

"_-ello por..sia how air y..ou nd lurshy_" He could only make out some words but 'lurshy' hit him right in the heart. It's been around 8 months and it's nearing birth, it made him panic; what was she doing, how is she doing, is someone helping her? is she alone?

All these questions made his chest feel heavy and blamed himself for it. He drove Lucy out of the guild because he impregnated her.

"_...up to her if she wants him there or not." _He heard it loud and clear, another pang hit his heart. He decided to go to his office to collect himself and calm himself down, he tried to look around the room only to his land his eyes at photo frame that was on his desk. Someone took a photo of him and Lucy on Mira's and Freed's wedding night, Lucy was tipsy while she had his arm around her when he was completely out of it. She had her arm around his waist while her cheeks were tinted with pink. _She was so beautiful.. _he thought as he held the photo frame gently as if it was actually Lucy.

He wanted to be with her, love her, cherish her. Instead he got the complete opposite, She left, she didn't exactly love him and here he is; desperately waiting for Lucy to come back to feel whole again. He put the photo frame back on the desk and decided to go back to his gramps. When he came close to the door, he didn't hear anymore voices so he knocked.

"Come in Laxus" his gramps' deep voice came out. Laxus twisted the door knob and saw him writing apology letters and dealing with complaints.

"What did you need me for?" he raised his eyebrow at him. Master sighed and turned around to look at him in the eye.

"You do realize that it's been nearly 9 months?" his expression was unreadable.

"Of course I do." he gritted his teeth and tried his best to keep his cool.

"I was just asking, anyways there's been some bandits in the East forest and there's been reporting that they've kidnapped women and unable to find them afterwards. I need you to go and take care of it." Laxus only nodded and left his office, he walked down the stairs only for the Raijinshuu to run towards him.

"I'm going on this one alone" he stated and left, he didn't even wait for them to reply back. He felt like something was wrong, and he needed to move quickly.

* * *

"Stay back!" Porlyusica yelled. Bandits had attacked and Lucy couldn't use magic or it'll affect the health of her child.

"Porlyusica, let me us-" Lucy tried to explain grabbing her keys.

"No! Child it's too dangerous to risk the health of your child!" Porlyusica didn't know what to do, she couldn't use magic to fight them; she only knew how to heal. She felt something pull out of her cloak only to see Lucy grabbing the communication lacrima.

"Child! what are you doing!?" Porlyusica was watching Lucy also trying to keep their distance from the bandits.

"An old hag and a pregnant blondie.. I wonder how much they would sell?" one of them smirked. Porlyusica quickly sunk in the information and knew that they were gonna sell herself and Lucy as slaves.

"Child! Go and run to get help!" she quickly tried to pull Lucy up.

"Wait Porlyusica!" Lucy was calling someone only for Laxus's face to show up.

"LAXUS!" Lucy's voice cried out.

"L-Lucy?!" he was surprised to see her.

"H-Help us! bandits attacked and I can't u-use my magic!" she stuttered while crying.

"Where are you?" he quickly collected himself.

"E-East forest, Porlyusica's tre-ehouse" she stuttered once again.

"Blondie, your boyfriend won't be able to save you" one of the bandit's voice rang out, they started to come even closer.

"I'm comin-" Lucy dropped the lacrima and scrambled with Porlyusica towards the back of the house trying to find an exit.

"Lightening Dragon's Roar!" Quickly more than half the bandits gets wiped out.

"LAXUS!" Lucy cried out.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH WHAT'S MINE?" he roared. Lucy froze up. _what's his..? _

Laxus quickly punched one of the bandit's jaw knocking him out as he effortlessly but effectively taking them all out.

Afterwards he tied them all up and turned towards Porlyusica.

"I'll get Freed to put up runes around your house" he spoke. Only for her to nod and turn towards the door to leave, leaving Lucy and Laxus alone.

"Lucy.. I-"

* * *

**I hope this is a good cliffhanger? I don't really know how to do these LOL anyways I decided that I'll just update when I can also "The Masquerade Ball" I really doubt I'll ever finish it just because I have no motivation anymore and I don't really ship Sticy anymore.. BUT if I can, then I will. Also I felt like this was kind of rushed? like it isnt my best.. **

**Until next time, take care my lovelies! Don't forget to review! it'll help a lot on the way haha **

**Answering to reviews;**

_XxShyxX_** - **Dw! he will he will *winkwink*

_Stavroula - _Aw haha thanks! you have no idea how much that made me happy xD they're my favourite crack shipping, I hope you'll one day ship them

_kytpu3426 _- Thanks for reviewing! and honestly I rather write fanfics than homework haha i don't really remember to review but it's nice to get them!


End file.
